The memories of our love
by iamDandidontshipiyatch
Summary: Stiles a subit l'attaque d'une créature inconnue qui lui a volé son bien le plus précieux . Le jeune hyperactif se battra-t-il pour récupérer ce bien ou passera-t-il simplement à autre chose ? Sterek
1. Chapter 1

C'était censé être un OS mais c'est partit en vrille .

C'est extremement court mais j'y ai écrit en étude faut pas trop m'en vouloir ^^

La suite reste encore une vague idée alors ^^

Bref en espérant que ce ... truc vous plaira

* * *

\- Ne fais pas cette tête sourwolf , tu sais très bien qu'on a pas d'autres choix .

\- J'ai dit non .

\- Donc tu préfères continuer à faire ton caca garou et prendre le risque que la meute soit blessée?

\- Si on dit oui à ça , qu'est ce que ce sera après ?

\- On trouvera une solution , mais il nous faut du temps alors il vaut mieux faire profil bas en attendant tu ne crois pas ?

_**" Avez vous pris votre décision ? "**_

La voix de celui qui causait leurs tourments retentit dans la pièce .

\- J'accepte . dit Stiles en direction de l'hologramme

\- Non Stiles je refuse ! protesta Derek

**" J'en suis ravi . Vous êtes libres jusqu'à ce soir ."**

L'hologramme disparut , leur montrant que la discussion était terminée .

Stiles ne vit rien venir , Derek le plaqua avec force contre le mur le plus proche en lui grognant après .

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

\- Faut croire que j'ai une âme altruiste . répliqua le cadet avec sarcasme

La porte s'ouvrit , laissant entrer la meute . Ils regardèrent Stiles et Derek avec des yeux ronds . Mais le loup n'y fit pas attention , trop occupé à embrasser son humain avec la ferveur du désespoir . Le plus jeune avait noué ses mains derrière la nuque du loup pour approfondir leur baiser . Seulement tenu par la force de Derek , les jambes croisés dans son dos et le dos contre le mur , l'hyperactif avait momentanément oublié ses problèmes et ne pensait plus qu'à la langue de son amant dans sa bouche . Les autres s'éloignèrent un peu , laissant de l'intimité au couple .

Rompant le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle , les deux amants étaient front contre front , tellement proche qu'ils respiraient le même air .

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre ... murmura le loup avec émotion

Stiles lui offrit un sourire triste avant de l'embrasser avec douceur .

\- Tu ne me perdras pas , on s'en sortira . Ensemble .

La détermination , l'amour mais aussi la peur se lisaient dans le regard whisky du jeune Stilinski . Derek se pencha à l'oreille de son amant et lui murmurra :

\- Je t'aime .

\- Je t'aime aussi .

Une larme coula le long de la joue de l'humain alors qu'il se serrait avec force contre son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait .

Ils restèrent enlacés , profitant au maximum du contact de l'autre dont ils se savaient bientôt privé . Les deux amants finirent par se détacher , à leur grand regret , et rejoignirent les autres au salon la mine grave .

\- Alors ? s'enquit Scott

\- J'ai accepté . On a jusqu'à ce soir .

* * *

Gnark gnark y en a qui veule la suite peut être ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ba ce machin

Pies &amp; Impala

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

_Ouai vous ne rêvez pas , j'ai enfin pondu le chapitre 2 ! _

_Je m'excuse du retard mais j'ai eu une espèce de panne pour le Sterek alors ^^_

_Bref enjoyez les amis ._

* * *

\- Il nous faut un plan . C'est ce soir ou jamais , si on se loupe c'est mort ... au sens propre .

\- T'es encourageant Stilinski . railla Jackson

\- Laisse moi résumer la situation , ça fait une semaine qu'on est enfermé ici et on ne sait même pas où se situe le "ici" . On était observé H24 jusqu'à hier , et au passage je n'avait pas le droit d'être en contact physique avec mon mec pour une raison qu'on ne connaît même pas . Hier j'ai été accepté de devenir le petit copain d'un espèce de gosse de riche supernaturel pour éviter que la meute soit blessé donc au passage ton cul poilu aussi . La seule chance qu'on a de sortir de cette merde c'est de s'enfuir ce soir sinon on est cuit . Alors ne m'en veux pas si je ne suis pas "encourageant" Jackson !

Le concerné recula d'un pas devant la colère de l'humain , d'un autre quand Derek lui grogna après , puis encore d'un autre quand sa Lydia chérie le fusilla du regard en mode mitraillette qui ne rate pas sa cible .

\- Tu proposes quoi ? demanda Lydia

\- On se la joue Expendables .

\- On a pas d'armes Stiles . contra Allison

\- On a des loups garous , ils nous protégeront le temps qu'on récupère de quoi se défendre et après on s'arrache .

\- Tu réalises que ton plan est merdique ? demanda Erica sincère sur la question

\- T'as un autre plan peut être ? répliqua l'humain avec acidité

Stiles était plus qu'à cran , la frustration , la peur et le stress ne font jamais un bon mélange .

\- Non .

\- Voilà . Dès qu'il y a assez de personnes armées pour qu'à peu près tout le monde ai de quoi se défendre on fonce pigé ?

\- C'est du suicide . fit Jackson qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'ouvrir

\- Et ? Tu préfères moisir ici ?

\- Dit juste que tu préfères risquer notre peau qu'être obligé de te séparer de Derek .

Stiles lui balança une droite avec une telle force que la mâchoire de Jackson craqua .

\- Je crois que t'as pas compris que je suis vraiment pas d'humeur ! DEREK ET MOI ON EST COMPAGNONS ! ALORS OUI CA ME REND MALADE DE JUSTE PENSER QUE JE DOIS ALLER AVEC UN AUTRE MEC QUE LUI ! ET OUI JE PRÉFÈRE TENTER UN PUTAIN DE PLAN SUICIDE ! PARCE QU'EN PLUS SI J'AI ACCEPTE C'EST POUR SAUVER VOS CULS AU CAS OU T'AVAIS PAS COMPRIS TOUT A L'HEURE !

Derek posa sa main sur le bras de son amant .

\- Stiles calme toi .

\- Que je me calme ? Non je ne peux pas me calmer , c'est physiquement impossible !

\- Au sens propre , ça fait une semaine qu'il a pas eu son Aderall . commenta Scott qui venait seulement de se rendre compte de la situation

\- L'adrénaline me permettra de me concentrer .

\- Et si ils nous attrapent ?

\- On essaye de se barrer coûte que coûte .

\- Oui mais si ...

\- ON SE BARRE POINT FINAL !

Derek prit Stiles par la main pour l'emmener un peu plus loin , la pièce commune était très grande heureusement pour eux . Il s'installa sur un canapé avec son compagnon dans les bras et se mit en tête de le calmer . Stiles finit par retrouver un peu de sang froid , et se laissa bercer par la respiration de son amant . Il n'avait pas bien dormi cette semaine étant privé de Derek le sommeil avait été dur à trouver . Son hyperactivité en rajoutant une couche , le jeune humain avait eu une semaine assez éprouvante .

Stiles resta dans les bras de Derek toute la journée ce qui permit au jeune hyperactif de se sentir déjà mieux à la fin de la journée .

\- On se bats jusqu'au bout , il n'est pas question qu'on reste coincé ici . Vous faites le maximum mais vous sortez d'ici pigé ?

Ce fut les derniers mots qui furent prononcés avant le début du plan "Expandables".

Ce que la meute ne savait pas c'est que leur plan aurait pu marcher sans aucun accro si l'ennemi n'était pas une meute d'alpha . Deux fois plus puissante que celle de Deucalion .

* * *

Je n'ai pas vraiment ( par pas vraiment comprenez aucune ) d'idées pour la suite alors n'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous vous imaginez la suite puis j'en ferais un méga combo ^^

Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autres ( c'est une manie chez moi en ce moment ) alors à la prochaine ! :)

Pies &amp; Impala

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello ! Alors premièrement je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour toutes les reviews , follows et mises en favoris parce que ça me fait hyper plaisir ._

_Les idées que vous m'avez donné m'ont donné des idées qui ont évoluées . Rien que pour écrire ce chapitre j'ai changé d'idée au moins quatre fois je crois . ^^_

_Je précise les membres de la meute parce que je ne l'avais pas fait avant :_

_Stiles / Derek_

_Lydia / Jackson_

_Allison / Scott_

_Erica / Boyd_

_Kira / Liam_

_Isaac / Danny_

_Je ne vous embêtes pas plus et vous laisse découvrir le chapitre ._

* * *

_Ce que la meute ne savait pas c'est que leur plan aurait pu marcher sans aucun accro si l'ennemi n'était pas une meute d'alpha . _

_Deux fois plus puissante que celle de Deucalion ._

Le plan "Expandables" marcha , le stress , la frustration et une ribambelle d'autres sentiments négatifs avaient rendu la meute plus que déterminé . Ils firent exactement ce que Stiles avait dit , et même si son plan aurait pu se résumer à : courez , il fut efficace .

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Mélissa McCall était tranquillement en train de remplir des formulaires à l'accueil quand on l'appela , l'informant qu'un blessé sérieux allait arriver . Un accident de voiture grave et d'après son collègue ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre .

Les portes de l'hôpital s'ouvrirent avec fracas laissant rentrer un brancard . Elle s'y précipita et se figea d'horreur . Elle connaissait la personne allongée , pâle , à moitié en sang sur le brancard .

Stiles

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Scott était soulagé , le plan de Stiles avait marché et ils avaient retrouvé leur liberté depuis hier .

Et le père d'Allison , accompagné des Calaveras s'était rapidement occupé de la meute d'alpha . Christopher Argent était un excellent chasseur , et ce dit chasseur n'avait pas été vraiment heureux qu'on lui enlève sa fille . Dire qu'il avait été sans merci était un euphémisme .

Toute la meute était au manoir Hale récemment rénové , les vacances d'été ayant commencé un peu avant leur enlèvement .

Ils attendaient Stiles qui était en retard .

Mais si Scott décrocha avec le sourire quand sa mère l'appela , il disparut bien vite , remplacé par la sensation atroce que son monde venait de s'écrouler .

Sa mère raccrocha rapidement , car elle était appelée .

Voyant la mine horrifié du jeune loup les autres commencèrent à s'inquiéter , ils n'avaient pas écouté l'appel ayant pris l'habitude de se laisser de l'intimité lors des appels.

\- Scott ? appela doucement Allison

\- St ... Stiles est à l'hôpital ... il a eu un accident de voiture .

Lydia lança un regard en coin à Derek , s'inquiétant aussi pour le loup .

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

\- Votre ami risque d'avoir des séquelles de l'accident ... commença le médecin

\- Comme quoi ? l'interrompit Scott , s'attirant des regards réprobateurs de tout le monde

\- Il est fort possible qu'il y ai des choses dont il ne se souvienne pas , mais il pourra retrouver tous ses souvenirs avec le temps . Il aura besoin d'aide au quotidien et sera aura peut être des difficultés à marcher les premiers jours , le choc a été rude . Il l'a échappé belle .

La meute , Mélissa et le Shériff soufflèrent de soulagement .

C'était le lendemain matin de l'accident et la meute était au complet pour prendre des nouvelles de Stiles .

\- Quand pourra-t-il sortir ? demanda le Shériff

\- Je dirais un peu moins d'une petite semaine mais je vous conseillerais un peu plus , il ne doit pas rester seul à la maison .

\- Il ne sera pas seul , mon fils va habiter avec lui le temps qu'il se remette . assura l'infirmière

\- Et on sera tous là aussi . reprit Lydia

\- Bien . Vous voulez allez le voir ? Mais pas tous en même temps . avertit le docteur

Le Shériff y alla en premier puis sortit quelques minutes plus tard , l'air rassuré .

Puis Scott entra dans la chambre et les deux amis se tombèrent se tombèrent dans les bras . Le jeune loup ne put retenir les larmes de soulagement .

\- Scotty .

\- Stiles , je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien .

\- Scott , qui est Derek ? demanda Stiles sans détour

\- Que quoi ?

\- Qui est Derek ? Ce nom tourne en boucle dans ma tête sans que je sache pourquoi alors qui est ce mec ?

\- Stiles tu ne te souviens pas de lui ? fit Scott à moitié choqué et à moitié désolé pour le loup qui devait avoir entendu

\- Je ... je devrais ?

Lydia rentra avant que Scott ne puisse répondre , pour éviter que le loup ne fasse une boulette .

\- Dehors maintenant et que personne ne rentre ou n'écoute !

Scott obéit et sortit .

Lydia prit Stiles dans ses bras et l'air perdu du jeune hyperactif lui fit mal au coeur .

\- Alors qui est ce Derek ?

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir Stiles , car je pense que tu as le droit de connaître la vérité .

\- Lydia tu me fais peur ...

\- Stiles , Derek et toi vous êtes plus ou moins fiancés .

\- ...

\- Stiles dit quelque chose s'il te plait .

\- Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de lui ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore Stiles mais on va trouver . Je sais que tout ça va être difficile à gérer pour toi , mais tu verras on trouvera un moyen d'arranger ça . En attendant tu vas retourner vivre chez ton père avec Scott et nous on sera là au maximum okay ?

\- Pourquoi retourner ?

\- Tu vivais avec Derek depuis quelques mois .

Une larme de frustration coula sur la joue du brun et il se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleure amie . Il se laissa aller et pleura longtemps .

Quand Lydia sortit une demi-heure plus tard , Stiles s'était endormi .

\- Il vaut mieux arrêter les visites pour aujourd'hui , même quand il se réveillera . Il va vraiment falloir y aller progressivement .

Elle regarda Derek quand elle ajouta :

\- Je crois que ce "problème de mémoire" n'est pas naturel .

\- Il y a une nouvelle créature à Beacon Hills ? s'enquit Kira

\- J'en ai bien peur , et je crois qu'elle a pris Stiles pour cible .

* * *

_Alors l'idée de la perte de mémoire vous plait ? _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu . _

_Bon ba voili voilou _

_Pies &amp; Impala_

_XOXO_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ! Le chapitre 4 est arrivé ! J'espère que vous aimerez ._

* * *

_Je marchais tranquillement en ville quand un homme juste devant moi attira mon attention . _

_Je me m'y à l'observer puis me mis en tête de me rapprocher . _

_A un tel point que je finis juste derrière lui , mais je ne dus pas être très discret car il se retourna . _

_Quand nos regards se croisèrent une multitudes d'émotions m'assaillirent ._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La sensation d'être observé est d'habitude désagréable mais cette fois ci était différente . Je me retournai et découvrit sans grande surprise Stiles juste derrière moi .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- On se connait ? demanda Stiles de but en blanc

\- Vaguement . répondit le brun avec ironie pour cacher sa déception que Stiles ne le reconnaisse pas

Il avait gardé espoir que quand ils se reverraient Stiles se souviendrait de lui . D'eux . Mais ce genre de choses n'arrive que dans les films n'est ce pas ?

\- Derek . Tu es Derek n'est ce pas ?

Le regard du loup parla pour lui . Il ne dit rien alors que Stiles l'examinait en silence .

\- Et bas ... j'ai plutôt bon goût niveau mec ! dit Stiles avec un grand sourire

Derek fit un sourire en coin et Stiles sentit son coeur s'emballer .

_Oh mon dieu il est encore plus beau quand il sourit ! Mais ça devrait pas être possible ça !_

\- Stiles ?

\- Hein ? Ha eu ouai bon ba du coup content de te rencontrer . Euh Lydia ou Scott , je sais plus , m'a dit qu'on habitait ensemble , ça te dérangerais que j'aille voir ? Enfin si t'es d'accord hein , parce que les médecins ne sont pas surs , que ça ferait un trop gros choc et blablabla .

L'hyperactif avait débité sa tirade d'une traite et ses yeux étaient descendus au niveau des lèvres de Derek au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé .

_Han putain nan mais regardez moi ces lèvres ! Mais je dis n'importe quoi là , arrête moi en m'embrassant s'il te plaiiitt ! Pfff il est trop gentil il ne veut pas me brusquer . Bon tant pis je lui sauterais dessus dans notre appart pour voir comment il réagit ._

Derek avait senti que quelque chose clochait chez Stiles , il avait l'air complètement barge . Dans le sens où il aurait fumé des trucs pas nets .

\- Stiles tu as fumé ?

\- Ouuuaaaiii ! Avec mon nouveau pote Sebastian , il est hyper sympa ! Han purée c'est ouf les trucs qu'il a pour faire planer ! Faudra trooop que je te le présente .

\- Okay . On y va ? demanda Derek

Le loup connaissait l'hyperactif mieux que quiconque , c'est pour cela qu'il savait que Stiles mettrait moins de deux minutes à s'endormir à peine se sera-t-il assit dans la camaro et qu'il ne se réveillera pas quand il l'emmènera dans sa chambre chez son père .

Et Derek fut rassuré de voir que ses connaissances et certitudes concernant Stiles restaient vraies quand tout se passa exactement comme il l'avait dit .

* * *

_Mais qui est Sebastian ? Est-il important ? A quoi peut-il bien ressembler ? Il est gentil ? Il est méchant ? Stiles le connait d'où ? _

_Présentation de Sebastian au prochain chapitre ne vous inquiétez pas ._

_Et si Stiles est défoncé il y a une bonne raison . Bon okay y en a deux , la première c'est qu'il est encore plus drôle comme ça et la deuxième raison vous verrez bien ._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir ._

_A la prochaine _

_Pies &amp; Impala_

_XOXO_


	5. Non vous ne rêvez pas il y a un chapitre

*brandit un immense drapeau blanc*

IS IT TOO LATE NOW TO SAY SORRY ? CAUSE I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER GUYS !

Passons cette entrée en matière (plutôt pas terrible on va se le dire)

Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet immense retard (le mot n'est même plus assez fort) mais entre le manque d'inspi et l'oubli de la fic (oui j'ai carrément oublié que j'avais cette fic en cours je sais faut le faire mais bon) on va dire que ça a biiieeenn trainé.

Sinon 19 reviews, 18 followers et 14 mises en favoris vous êtes juste géniaux ! (mais vraiment beaucoup beaucoup)

Petite commentaire par rapport à ce que j'avais à la fin du chapitre 4, du coup en fait Sebastian sera physiquement décrit dans le prochain chapitre. (ou pas si vous connaissez Sebastian de The Mortal Instruments il aura la même tête)

Je vais arrêter de parler parce que je pense que vous avez déjà bien assez attendu

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

La meute était dans le salon des Stilinski en train d'essayer frénétiquement de trouver un plan après qu'un cauchemar qui ne pouvait être que surnaturel ai presque provoqué une crise de panique.

Stiles était cramponné contre Derek et observait ses amis réfléchir à toute vitesse, un nouvel élément ayant apparu.

Ayant suivi son instinct, Lydia avait demandé à Stiles de leur décrire son cauchemar et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils se rendirent compte que le mauvais rêve de leur ami correspondait au détail près à la semaine qu'ils avaient passé lorsqu'ils étaient captifs de la meute d'alpha.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a des survivants ? demanda Scott

\- J'en doute, ils se sont occupés de tous les loups garous. répondit Allison avec conviction.

\- Oui mais c'est bien là qu'est le problème. intervint Derek

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Un loup garou ne pourrait pas faire ça, un loup ne peux pas faire de magie alors il ne pourrait pas enlever les souvenir de quelqu'un. fit Lydia qui avait compris où voulait en venir le loup

\- Ça parait logique, un émissaire peut être ? suggéra Isaac

\- C'est plausible, surtout que cette meute était une meute d'alpha, leur émissaire devait être puissant. confirma Allison

\- L'émissaire survit, il veut se venger et s'en prend à Stiles. La question est comment on le trouve ?

\- On ne le trouve pas. C'est lui qui nous trouve, fit Stiles avant de continuer, je crois que je sais qui c'est. Je veux dire ça le moment où on s'est rencontré coïncide et il s'y connait pas mal avait les plantes.

\- Sébastian ?

\- Dans le mile.

\- Vous avez fumé ensemble nan ? demanda Lydia qui commençait à comprendre

\- Ouai. fit Stiles d'une petite voix alors que son père le prévenait du regard qu'ils allaient reparler de ça plus tard

\- Tu penses qu'il aurait pu utiliser ce qu'ils ont fumé pour effacer les souvenirs de Stiles ? demanda Isaac

\- Nan, Stiles les avait perdus avant qu'ils se mettent à trainer ensemble. Je pense plutôt qu'il les a utilisé pour renforcer l'effet de son sort, je veux dire Stiles as la tête dure, il a dû commencer à se souvenir.

\- Bon ba qui est prêt pour une petite vengeance ?

Des sourires vicieux étiraient les lèvres des membres de la meute une fois que leur plan fut prêt.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid et la meute allait en servir un bon à Sebastian

* * *

Je sais je sais le chapitre était court, mais ils le sont tous, on verra peut être que le prochain sera plus long on sait jamais.

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que la tournure des évenements vous plait aussi.

Sinon j'étais en train de penser, vous pensez qu'un émissaire si il est assez puissant peut ramener une meute entière à la vie ?

Ou les avoir protéger avec un sort ? Surtout si il avait eu une vision de ce qu'il allait se passer ?

Nan parce que en plus si imaginons c'était le méchant qui voulait se mettre en couple avec Stiles ça mettrait un peu la meute dans le pétrin nan ?

Après moi je dis ça je dis rien.

Bref je vais essayer de ne pas remettre trois plombes pour écrire un chapitre mais

Encore merci à vous tous vous êtes géniaux !

A la prochaine (en croisant les doigts pour que ça ne soit pas trop long)

D.

XOXO


End file.
